Obsesión
by NataliaCullen13
Summary: Bella & EDward,se onocen en la escuela de diseño, el se sobsesiona con ella, hasta el punto de ridiculizarla.Ella tiene muchos problemas. No se hacer un summary! XD


**Hola, nuevo fic, me siento isnpiradita hoy! haha como sea, aqui lo tenga un solo POV, no lo se.  
**

* * *

Me llamo Bella Swan, tengo 18 años. No soy muy agraciada, me gustaría ser mas delgada, mas extrovertida. Soy hija única, mis padres se separaron cuando tenpia 13 años, dos años despues, mi madre murió, supongo que eso afectó mi desarrollo social, digamos que estoy bastante sola, no tengo muchos amigos porque se me hace algo dificil socializar con las personas. Me encanta dibujar, es mi modo de expresión, no soy buena con las palabras asi que, dibujo todo el tiempo. Acabo de inscribirme en la universidad, voy a cursar Diseño Gráfico. Estoy muy nerviosa, la verdad no se como actuar, al rededor de...universitarios? personas? Simplemente no me adapto facilmente, pero ya veremos lo que sucede.

**Mi Primer Día**

No pude dormir nada, los nervios han aumentado. No se que vestir, creo que optaré por algo normal, lo que visto siempre. ME preparé psicológicamente para una humillación é. Bajé las escaleras para encontrar a Charlie, el tambien se veía nervioso. Demonios, no quiero oir el discurso Ya-eres-una-mujer.

- Buenos días Bella, como amaneciste

- Hola papá, bien.- soy una persona de pocas palabras

- Estas nerviosa?

- Algo- agh, pero que pregunta, claro que lo estoy

- Entonces, vamos a apresurarnos, no quiero que llegues tarde

Entramos a su carro, este sería un largo viaje

- Bella, solo quiero que sepas que esoty muy orgulloso de ti, yo nunca fuí a la universidad. Me cause orgullo que tu hayas logrado lo que yo no pude- Pude ver esperanza en sus ojos, le dí una sonrisa

- Gracias papáe

Despues de unos cuantos Kilómetros, llegamos. Mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido y senti un gran nudo en el estómago. Entré al gran edificio, pedí mi horario e hice todo lo que debpia hacer. Llegué al salón de mi primera clase, Historia del arte. Me alivíe al ver, que no me sentiría como un bicho raro. Habpia chicos góticos, coloridos, fumadores, todas las cosas que se pueden imaginar. Me senté al lado de uno que parecía normal, se vestia como yo, con colores neutros. La clase transcurrió rápido, y el chico que parecía ser normal, no lo era. No dejaba de observarme y anotar cosas en su libreta, no saben lo incómodo que me resultó eso. Terminó la clase y salí del salón, el desconocido acosador se paró frente a mi.

- Hola, Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Eres Nueva?- No, nunca has visto mi cara y llevo estudiando 5 años quí, ugh

- Hola, soy Bella Swan. Si, y tu?

- Tambien, por lo que veo es dificl adaptarse a este lugar.

- Si lo creo.

- Veo que compartimos la misma obsesión- m miró de arriba a abajo

- A que te refieres?- le pregunpte riendome

- Colores neutros

- Ah si eso!- Me dió bastante risa, porque hace rato yo había pensado lo mismo- Pareces lector de pensamientos

- O sea, que pensaste que compartimos la misma obsesión?

- Si, lo hice

- Lo que quiere decir que pensaste en mi- me sonrrojé

- Estás psicoanalizandome?

- Oh no, solo le presto atención a los detalles.

- Ha! Genial.- Le presta atención a los detalles, interesante

- Me agradas, cual es tu siguiente clase?

- Diseño Natural y la tuya?

- Que coincidencia, la mía tambien- Que alegría, mi primer amigo- Te acompaño?

- Claro- Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa, su sonrisa era tan hermosa, de hecho, no había notado lo guapo que era. Su cabello cobrizo, se vepia tan suave, su piel era bastante pálida, tanto como la mía, su mandíbula era cuadrada y sus labios rellenos. Tenía brazos algo musculosos, pero no demasiado, su camisa gris, algo ajustada, dejaba ver su esculpido pecho. De donde había salido este chico?

Caminamos juntos hacia la clase de Diseño Natural. En el camino hablamos de muchas cosas, el me pareció muy agradable. Hasa intercambiamos números telefónicos. Se sentó a mi lado en el resto de las clases en las que coincidíamos. Hasta comimos juntos. Le tomé mucha confianza a Edward, estaba medio loco, pero realmente me agradaba. Se sentía bien tener alguien con quien hablar. Al final de las clases insistió en llevarme a mi casa, y yo acepté.

- Hoy ha sido un día bastante divertido- Me dijo Edward mientras conducía, y por cierto, conducía bastante rápido

- Si, estoy de acuerdo

- Y Yo que pensaba que estudiar era aburrido- se rió de si mismo

- Y no lo es?

- No si tienes a alguien con quien hablar mientras lo haces

- Pues, tecnicamente, no estudiamos juntos, simplemente nos sentamos al lado del otro en varias clases, y caminar no se llama estudiar

- Veo que observas los detalles

- Solo a veces- me reí

- Sabes que sería aun mas agradable que eso?

- No- Soltó una carcajada

- Quieres saberlo?

- Claro!

- Sería divertido ir a comer algo, ahora, ya!

- Comer algo? - no, no debo comer, no quiero vomitar, no quiero hacerlo. Supongo que mi expreción fue de tristeza

- Oye, si no quieres salir conmigo, no te preocupes

- No, no es eso, pero, No te gustaría ir a otro lugar?

- En serio, si no quieres hacerlo solo dímelo- se veía bastante desepcionado

- No seas extremisa, claro que quiero salir contigo, pero sería mejor ir a otro lugar.

- En ese caso, vamos a mi casa, te parece bien?

- Me parece perfecto- al menos en su casa, no habria tanta comida rodeandome

- Allá vamos.

Se veía emocionado. Llegamos a la casa de Edward, era hermosisima. Muy elegante, todo era blanco. Edward Abrió la puerta de el asiento del copiloto, como todo un caballero. Caminamos juntos hacia la entrada, me sentía muy cómoda con el. Entramos a la casa, al igual que el exterior era hermosa, moderna, todo era blanco y negro.

- Te Gusta?- me pregunto Edward refiriendose a su casa

- Si, es hermosa

- Mi madre la decoro

- Tiene muy buen gusto

- Tiene buen gusto. Me e..- No me dejo continuar-

- Quieres ir a mi habitación? Tengo algo que mostrarte

- Eh, claro- Que demonios estaba tramando?

Entramos a su habitacion, al igual que el resto de la casa, era blanca y negra, aparentemente a esta familia le obsesionan estos colores.

- Ven acá- extendió su mano hacia mí. Abrió el closet y vi decenas, centenas de cuadernos. Fruncí el ceño- Ya lo se, está algo desordenado, disculpa eso

- No te preocupes

- Me gusta dibujar personas, todos estos cuadernos están llenos de dibujos de personas, algunas reales y otras imaginarias- lo decía con mucho orgullo

- Podría ver algunos?

- Precisamente para eso te traj acá- Sacó un cuaderno, había dibujos espectaculares en el, Edward tenía mucho talento

- Edward, eres excelente en esto, todos son espectaculares

- Gracias! Mira este, lo hice hoy- Sacó una hoja de papel, en ella estaba dibujada una chica parecida a mi

- Quien es ella?

- Eres tú, lo dibujé en historia del arte

- Ed, estás hermosisimo. Pero no soy como ella- le dije apuntando el dibujo

- Insinuas que te dibujé muy fea!!?

- No Edward, todo lo contrario- me reí

- De ninguna manera, te dibujé tal y como eres, talvez si, menos bonita. Pero, no soy tan bueno.

- Vamos!- bufé

- Bella, eres hermosa, no tengas dudas sobre eso- me sonrrojé

- Gracias.

- Veo que esto te incomoda, entonces, quieres ir a tirarle hielo a los vecinos?

- Tirarle hielo a los vecinos? Tienes problemas? por que haríamos eso?

- Porque, no tenemos otra cosa que hacer y te niegas a aceptar tu belleza.

- Buen punto.

* * *

**HOLA!! les gustó? tengo el otro chap en mi mente, pero no quería hacer este muy largo! Ya lo notaron, Edward es un loooocooo, y bela tiene trastornos alimenticios. Dejen rr, Los quiero! Adios! **


End file.
